Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and a display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is a display in which organic semiconductor luminescent materials are driven by an electric field to emit light through carrier injection and recombination. The luminescent mechanism of an OLED is as follows: an indium tin oxide (ITO) transparent electrode and a metal electrode are employed as an anode and a cathode of the display; and electrons and holes are driven under a certain voltage to be injected into an electron transport layer and a hole transport layer from the anode and the cathode, migrated from the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer to an light emitting layer, and meet each other in the light emitting layer to form excitons which are hence excited to emit visible light through radiative relaxation. The OLED has the advantages of thinner thickness and lighter weight, initiative luminescence (no backlight required), wide viewing angle, high resolution, high brightness, fast response, low power consumption, wide range of service temperature, excellent shock resistance, low cost, capability of achieving flexible display, and the like.
There are two types of OLEDs in the light of the driving mode: passive driving mode and active driving mode, i.e., direct addressing mode and thin-film transistor (TFT) matrix addressing mode. The active driving mode refers to that each light-emitting element in an active matrix (AM) is independently controlled through TFT addressing. A pixel structure comprising the light-emitting element and a thin film transistor (TFT) addressing circuit is loaded with direct-current supply voltage signals (VDD) from a power supply signal line for driving.
The wiring mode of the power supply signal lines in a current AMOLED panel is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, as follows: in general, power supply signal lines corresponding to pixel structures one by one are disposed among each column of pixel structures; a closed peripheral power supply signal line circle is disposed outside and around the display area of the panel; and direct-current supply voltage signals (VDD) from a signal source IC are respectively transmitted to the pixel structures connected therewith through the power supply signal lines.
Another wiring mode of the power supply signal lines is illustrated in FIG. 2. Compared with the wiring mode as illustrated in FIG. 1, in the wiring mode as illustrated in FIG. 2, power supply signal lines are additionally disposed between any two adjacent rows of pixel structures; and the additionally provided transverse wiring power supply signal lines and the longitudinal power supply signal lines are cross-connected with each other to form a netted structure, which is further integrally connected with the peripheral power supply signal line circle disposed outside the display area. This wiring mode can effectively reduce the IR drop of the direct-current supply voltage signals transmitted over the power supply signal lines, and hence reduce the power consumption of the AMOLED panel and alleviate the impact of the IR drop on the display effect.
Although the above wiring mode of the power supply signal lines can effectively reduce the impact of the IR drop of the power supply signal lines on the display effect and reduce the power consumption of the panel when applied to a small-size AMOLED, along with the increased size of the AMOLED, the above wiring mode of the power supply signal lines cannot effectively solve the problems of the impact of the IR drop on the display effect and the power consumption of the panel.